Live, laugh, love
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Jack, Kim, their kids and their friends live in Kingston Ontario. Their lives are full of embarrassing moments, funny moments, romantic momets and some sad ones too! There can be a bit of drama! Follow their ups and downs of life! Please r and r!
1. Chapter 1

The brewers

Jack and Kim brewer married June 5th 2018

Jack Richard brewer born July 13th 1997 married to Kim brewer father of 8 girls and 4 boys in total 12 kids with 2, twins that is on the way. He works as a teacher in Kingston Ontario where Kim, their kids and their friends live. He is now a Canadian since 2015.

Kimberly bulla brewer (maiden name: Crawford) born August 5th 1997. Kim is a radio entertainer on the breakfast club aka the morning Show at fly fm. In the afternoons, shes a stay at home mom. Kim is 5 months along in her final pregnancy with twins. She is now also a Canadian since 2015.

Their kids

Feleitcy hope brewer may 2nd 2020 age 16

Greyson Nigel brewer April 1st 2021 age 15

Hazel robin brewer July 1st 2022 age 14

Halo Erin brewer January 5th 2023 age 13

Dante Charles brewer February 14th 2025 age 11

Alleasha bailey brewer march 15th 2026 age 10

Yasmine grace brewer July 13th 2028 age 8

Harris Robert brewer December 10th 2030 age 6

Penelope Harriet brewer June 23rd 2032 age 5

Quintin David brewer october 31st 2034 age 3

Sophia Anna brewer September 18th 2035 age 2

Luca Evan brewer November 15th 2036 age 1

Raven Georgia brewer December 12th 2037 (twins not born yet)

Ryan Wyatt brewer December 12th 2037 (twins not born yet)

Jack and Kim are both 40. It was a miracle that Kim got pregnant.

The Ortizs

Eric and Victoria Ortiz married July 10th 2018

Eric micheal Ortiz born October 12th 1997 married to Victoria Ortiz father of 1 kids with twins on the way. He works as a news anchor on CKWS, the tv channel of Kingston, Ontario where him, Victoria and their kids live. They moved to Kingstob in 2016.

Victoria Bella Ortiz (maiden name jagger) born February 1st 1997. Victoria works for city hall. She gets to choose her hurs which Eric and Victoria are both happy and Eric have been living in Kingston since 2016. She is currently 3 months pregnant with twins. Tis is her final pregnancy.

Eric and Victoria are both 40.

Their kids

Geisle topaz Ortiz may 20th 2020 age 16

Genevieve emerald Ortiz April 10th 2021 age 15

Antonio JAmes ortiz june 11th 2022 age 14

Harley Bella ortiz march 7th 2023 age 13

Rodrick Kevin Ortiz June 1st 2025 age 11

Kylie ruby Ortiz may 24th 2026 age 10

Oliver Martin Ortiz October 5th 2028 age 8

Reagan Andrew Ortiz June 2nd 2030 age 6

Jamie violet ortiz December 20th 2032 age 5

Riley Marissa ortiz April 19th 2034 age 3

Marcus George Ortiz June 27th 2037 (twins not born yet)

Miracle Jane Ortiz June 27th 2037 (twins not born yet)

The McGinniss

Charlie and Laney mcginnis married September 2nd 2018

Charlie lee McGinnis born July 12th 1997 married to laney McGinnis father of 8 kids with twins on the way. Charlie works at queens university in Kingston Ontario where laney, their kids and him live. They moved to Kingston in 2016 and built thier dream house in 2019, due to charile and the guys burning it down by accident.

laney April mcginnisss (maiden name: Neilson) born may 17th 1997 married to Charlie McGinnis. Laney works at queens university in Kingston where she, Charlie and their kids live. She is pregnant with twins. They moved to Kingston in 2016 and built their dream house due to Charlie and the guys burning down their house by accident. She is 4 months along in her final pregnancy with twins.

Their kids

Juliette Brianna McGinnis October 19th 2020 age 16

phoebe lillian McGinnis may 12th 2021 age 15

Addison Michelle McGinnis july 5th 2022 age 14

Tyson Greg McGinnis June 3rd 2025 age 11

Nollee heather McGinnis march 1st 2026 age 10

Keegan Patrick McGinnis July 4th 2027 age 9

Alana Helen McGinnis September 7th 2028 age 8

Casey Phillip McGinnis February 14th 2030 age 6

Marco Henry McGinnis march 18th 2037 (twins not born yet)

Mackenzie laney McGinnis march 18th 2037 (twins not born yet)

Laney and Charlie are both 40.

The fosters

Gabe and Maddy foster Married April 12th 2019

Gabriel David foster born Mach 1st 1995 married to Maddy foster father of 3 kids. gabe works at fly fm with Kim he also hosts the breakfast show with her, Noah and wilder. Maddy, Abe and their kids live in Kingston Ontario Canada with their friends. they moved to Kingston in 2016. He is 2 years older then Maddy.

Madilin Francine foster (maiden name cooper) born July 11th 1997 married to gabe foster mother of 3 kids. Maddy works with jack as his 2nd teacher. Together they teach a grade 1 class at cat woods elementary in Kingston Ontario where she, gabe and their kids live. Gabe and Maddy moved from Toronto to Kingston in 2016. she is 2 years younger then gabe.

Gabe is 42 and Maddy is 40.

Their kids

Julius Steven foster october 12th 2020 age 16

Carmen kathrine foster July 5th 2021 age 15

Hailey rachelle foster June 3rd 2023 age 13

Sam and ally foster married August 1st 2018

Samuel duncan foster born march 5th 1997 married to ally foster father of 4 kids. Sam works at the university with Sam and lanie. They all work at queens university in kingston Ontario where Allie, Sam and their kids live. Ally and Sam moved from Toronto to Kingston in 2016. Sam is the younger brother of gabe foster and the twin brother of Tess foster, now cooper.

Allieson Maria foster (maiden name: brooks) born August 4th 1997 married to Sam foster mother of 4 kids. Allie works at CKWS with Eric as a news anchor. Allie and Sam raise their family of 4 in Kingston, Ontario. They have lived there sine 2016. They lived in Toronto before then. Allie is best friends with her sister in law, Tess Forster, now cooper.

Sam and Allie are both 40.

Their kids

Issaha Harry foster 2020 age 16

Ashton Lisa foster 2023 age 13

Eliza Kristine foster 2026 age 10

Raven Kate foster 2029 age 7

The coopers

Brody and Tess cooper married January 1st 2018

Brody Gordon cooper born July 6th 1995 married to tess cooper father of 2 kids and an adoption in process. Brody is a gym teacher at Frontnac high school in Kingston Ontario where Tess, Brody and their kiDs live. They were unable to get pregnant so they looked into adoption and adopted their first child from Africa in 2020. They lived in Toronto before moving to Kingston in 2016. Brody is the older brother of Maddy cooper now foster.

Tess Elizabeth cooper (maiden name: foster) born August 13th 1997 married to Brody cooper mother of 2 kids and an adoption in the process. Allie is an ea in jacks grade one class at cat woods in Kingston, Ontario where she, Brody and their kids live. They were unable together pregnant so they looked into adoption and adopted their first child from Africa in 2020 they lived in Toronto before moving to Kingston I 2016. Tess is the little sister of gabe foster and the twin sister of Sam foster.

Brody is 2 years older then tess, which makes him 42 and her 49.

Their kids

Gabriella Ameila cooper march 2nd 2020 age 16

Maya Elaine cooper July 11th 2026 age 10

Jonah Campbell Cooper July 22nd 2037 (not born yet)

The youngs

Adam and echo young married febuary 14th 2018

Adam noah young born may 2nd 1997 married to echo young father of 5 kids. Adam is a teacher at catwoods. He teaches a grade 8 class. He resides in Kingston Ontario withHecht and their kids. They have lived in Kingston since 2016. Adam is the younger brother of ivy young, now Von Derbotsford.

Echo Donna young (Maiden name: Zizzleswift) Born march 11 1997 married to Adam young mother of 5 kids. She is a vet at beardeall animal hospital in Kingston ontario where she, Adam and their kids live. Adam and echo have lived in Kingston since 2016.

Echo and Adam are both 40.

Their kids

Polly rose young 2019 age 17

Thomes Jackson (tj) young 2020 age 16

Hillary destiny young 2021 age 15

Matt william young 2022 age 14

Paris Rebecca young 2023 age 13

The Von Derbotsfords

Debry and ivy Von Derbotsfords married July 16th 2017

Derby victor Von Derbotsfords Born march 22 1996 married to ivy Von Derbotsfords father of 3 kids. Derby owns a restruant in Kingston Ontario where he, ivy and their kids live. Ivy and derby moved o Kingston in 2016 and were the first of their friends to get married. Adam young is Darby's Brother in law.

Ivy May Von Derbotsfords (maiden name: young) born Agust 9th 1990 married to derby Von Derbotsfords mother of 3 kids. Ivy owns a hair salon with Amanda and emily called hair essentials in Kingston Ontario, where she, derby and ther kids live. Derby and ivy moved to Kingston in 2016 and were the first of their friends to get married. Ivy is the older sister of Adam young.

Derby is 41 and ivy is 47. There are 6 years between them.

Their kids

Zoey Brianna Von Derbotsford march 11th 2018 age 18

Ryder Harrison Von Derbotsford may 26th 2021 age 17

Mason Todd Derbotsford June 6th 2020 age 16

The venturis

Derek and Emily Venturi married July 20th 2018

Derek micheal venturi born Janurary 15th 1990 Married to Emily Venturi father of 5 kids. Derek is a news anchor at Ckws along. He hosts the morning show. Emily, Derek and their kids live in Kingston Ontario. Emily and Derek moved from London Ontario to Kingston in 2016. Derek is the brother of Casey McDonald-Venturi, now French.

Emily Kennedy Venturi (maiden name: Davis) born June 28th 1990 married to Derek Venturi mother of 5 kids. Emily owns hair essentials with ivy and Amanda. She, Derek and their kids live in Kingston Ontario. They moved from London, ontario to Kingston in 2016. Casey and Emily are sister in laws.

Emily and Derek are both 47

Their kids

Kyle mathew Venturi July 14th 2018 age 18

Miranda Helena Venturi may 6th 2019 age 17

Lindsay Caroline Venturi September 17th 2020 age 16

Niaomi Kara Venturi August 17th 2021 age 15

Ella faith Venturi February 10th 2022 age 14

The frenchs

Truman and kasey French Married July 23rd 2018

Truman Francis French Born Devember 22nd 1989 married to kasey French father of 4 kids. Truman is a lawyer in Kingston Ontario where kasey, Truman and their kids live. In 2016, they moved from London to Kingston. He is a year older then kasey.

Kasey Michelle French (maiden name: macdonald-Venturi) born September 26th 1990 married to Truman French mother of 4 kids. Kasey is an English teacher at frontnace high school in Kingston where Truman, kasey and their kids live. They moved to Kingston from London in 2016. Kasey is the sister of Derek Venturi. She is a year younger than Truman.

Truman is 48 and kasey is 47.

Their kids

Oleysa Anna French march 24th 2018 age 18

Carter andre Truman August 30th 2020 age 16

Tallia Janice truman November 10th 2022 age 14

Marissa Karan Truman march 7th 2024 age 12

Kayla leeanza Truman July 29th 2026 age 10

The Jacksons

Noah and Rebecca Jackson married August 7th 2018

Noah Brent Jackson born march 7th 1992 father of 2 kids. Noah is one of the hosts of the breakfast club on fly fm with Kim, gabe and wilder. He, Rebecca and their kids live in Kingston Ontario. They moved to Kingston in 2016. Noah is a year older then Rebecca.

Rebbecca Quinn Jackson (maiden name: Harper) born May 3rd 1993 mother of 2 kids. Rebbeca works for the Whig standard. She, Noah and their kids live in Kingston Ontario. They to Kingston Ontario in 2016. Noah is year older then rebbecca.

Noah is 45 and Rebecca is 44.

Thier kids

Austin Gabriel Truman August 15th 2020 age 16

Serria Kirsten Truman February 20th 2022 age 14

Wilder and Amanda wilder married June 25th 2018

Wilder Gulliver Atticus wilder born July 29th 1990 father of 3 kids. Wilder is a breakfast club host on fly fm with Kim, gabe and Noah. He, Amanda and their kids live in Kingston Ontario. they moved there in 2016. Wilder is 2 years older then Amanda.

Amanda Christina wilder (maiden name: pierce) Born march 23rd 1990 mother of 3 kids. Amanda owns a hair salon with Emily and ivy called hair essentials. She, wilder and their kids live in Kingston Ontario. They moved there in 2016. Amanda is 2 years younger then Amanda.

Wilder is 45 and Amanda is 43.

Their kids

Hunter violet wilder August 13th 2020 age 16

Aisa Monica wilder February 2nd 2021 age 15

Nixion Bradley wilder April 23rd 2022 age 14

They are close with ecachotherNAND live on the same street. They get together almost every night.

Please r and r! I'll post the first chapter soon!


	2. Jack and Kim's dinner party part 1

Hi! I just posted the characters and thier backgrounds and I already got 2 reviews! Yay! Thank you so much! Hope you like it!

Jack and Kim's dinner party

Jacks pov

It was Friday afternoon. I was on my home from cat woods elementary where I work with halo, Dante, Alesha, yasmine, Harris and Penelope in my Chevy crossover with my driving. It was Friday night and like every Friday night, it was dinner party night. Except this time, it was our turn! Yay! By our I meant Kim and I. it was a cool October day. Thanksgiving was in 2 weeks. It was Friday October 2nd 2037. I remember back when Kim and I live in seaford California America, thanksgiving was in November. I hardly remember it being in November since it has been forever since we have been celebrating thanksgiving in October. I loved fall. Mostly because it meant back to school. I was teacher of course I loved back to school. I teach our 6 year-old son Harris. I love when I get to teach Kim's and my kids. It lets me help them to become successful kids and students. "dad!" halo, our 13 year old daughter exclaims. "what is it, halo?" I ask her. "mom drives better than you" she says. I sigh. Tis is regular halo. Shes like me in that way. She likes to find things that she doesn't like and tell everybody. "how?" I ask her. "you're slow" halo says. "yeah!" Alesha, our 10 year old daughter, agrees with her big sister. Then all of the kids nodd their heads. "she's right!" Dante our 11 year old son says. I sigh again. "if you guys don't stop complaining about my driving, I will pull over and you can walk home, except for Harris and Penelope. Then you would all be late to the dinner party" I say. "well stop, daddy!" yasmine, our 8 year old daughter says. "you promise?" I ask all of the kids. They nodd their heads. "ok. I'll keep driving!" I say. Halo then decides to put her feet on the Dash board. She is sitting in the passenger seat next to me. "halo, put your feet down" I warn. "if you insist" she says, sighing. "I do" I say. She puts her feet on the ground. "thank you" I say. "you're welcome" I say. "are we almost home?!" Dante whines. "yes and no whining" I say. "ok" he says. "thank you" I say. "you're welcome" I say. My phone begins to ring, playing Kim's and my wedding song crash my party by Luke Bryan. "halo, can you get that?" I ask her. "sure" she says, picking up my iPhone and answering it. "hello?" she asks. "hi, sweetie" Kim says. "hi, mom!" she says, smiling. "are you guys almost home?" Kim asks. "yeh. I think we're almost to our road" she says. "ok. Tell dad I'm making a chicken for the mean, but I need him to cook it" she says. "ok!" she says. "well, I should go. Bye, sweetie! See you soon! Love you! Bye!" Kim says. "love you more! Bye!" halo says then hangs up my iPhone and sets it down on the tray. "dad, you have to cook the chicken!" halo tells me. "ok" I say. I turn onto our road. "is this our road, daddy?" Harris, our 6 year old asks. I laugh. "yes, Harry" I say. "yay!" everyone cheers. I laugh again.

I pull into our drive way. I see maddys crossover. She is my teacher helper. I park my crossover. I'll put it in our garge later since it is blocked by Kim's van. What are the odds?! Every one climbs out of the crossover. I grab my keys, m. iPhone and my bag and get out of my crossover. I get Penelope out of her booster and she runs into the house. The other kids are already inside. I open the door and walk inside. I kick off of my shoes at the entrance. I walk into the kitchen where Kim and Maddy are. I set my bag down on the bar chair. "hey, babe!" Kim says, giving me a kiss. She is 5 months pregnant with twins. We know the sexes but no one else does. We want to surprise them. "hi, honey. The kids and I listened to fly fm on our way to school. You were grat!" I say. "thank you!" she says smiling. "you're welcome!" I say smiling. We kiss. Maddy laughs. "gabe was lhilarious!" Maddy said, laughing. "yeh! He totally messed up all of his lines!" Kim says. "nobody say totally any more, mom!" Greyson, our 14 year old son said. "Greyson, what did we say about eavesdropping?" I say. "only you get to" Greyson says. I look at Kim. She giggles. So does Maddy. I laugh too. "go hang out with Carmen" Kim says. "yay!" he says running off. "what does he mean by yay?" Maddy asks. "he's jack son. He could mean anything!" kim says. "true true!" I say. Kim laughs. "the chicken?" she reminds me. "oh yeah!" I say, going down stairs to the freezer. Felicity and Julius are down stairs sitting on the couch. Felicity is laughing about something Julius said. I smile. Felicity really likes Julius. Kim and I do, too. He's a nice boy. He's very polite and knows how to treat a lady. One problem, theyre still in the friend zone. I wonder if they will ever fess up about their feelings for ecachother. I open the freezer and grab the chicken. I heatheft door shut upstairs and Gabes voice. Gabe and I are really good friends. I feel tiny arms wrap around my leg. I look down to see our 1 year old son, Luca, clinging onto my leg. I smile. "Luce, luca luca! What are we going to do with you?" I ask him, picking him up. He shrugs. I give him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you" I said. "luv!" he said. He kisses my cheek. I put him down and he runs over to felicity and Julius. Felicity picks him up and sits him on her lap. I smile. She is so good with her siblings. "honey! Wheres that chicken?!" Kim called. "coming!" I said running up the stairs. "what took you so long?" she asked me. "I was watching the kids" I sad. She kissed me. " ok. Now can you get started on the bird?" she asked me. "yep!" i said. "god, you sure love your birds!" gabe said laughing. "just because jack eats like a bird doesn't mean he is one!" Kim says, laughing. I took off the chicken wrapper and chucked it Kim. "you, bird!" I say. Maddy and gabe begin to laugh. Kim and I Join in. Kim picks it up and chucks it at me. "right back at ya, honey!" she says, picking up the wrapper and throwing it into the garbage. I kiss her soft pink lips. "did I ever tell you that when your pregnant, you get wild?" I ask her. She nodds. "all the time!" she says, laughing. "I love it hen you go wild!" I say, kissing her. Maddy and gabe whistle as we kiss. Kim and I break apart and laugh. "silly Maddy!" I say. "silly gabe!" Kim says laughing. We kiss again. "now, cook that chicken!" Kim says, once we break apart. "yes, wifey!" I say. She hits me with a teatowel. "just cook the chicken!" Kim says laughing. I grab a big pot and put the chicken in it. I stuff the chicken with the stuffing Kim made. I add spices to the chicken and put it in the oven. I love our weekly dinner parties!

Note: this is just part one. There will be a second part to this chapter. Please r and r! And thanks again for the reveiws!


End file.
